Bookworm vs Beast
by niko56
Summary: I am having an awful day, so i decided to write this. My first attempt at an actual fan favorite coupling, will it work? Will this story be anything worth while of more? Will it just crash and burn like some of the others? Well that's for you to find out. So enjoy, review, read on, and for now, courage.


**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine, will most likely never be mine, and is owned and created by people richer and most likely better looking then I am...which is not hard. Now I'm sad...**

**-WARNING- I have had a piss-poor day, I am just limping into the barn with this one, and you're forced to see it. I assure you all my other works will be done with the ut most seriousness, but I had to let loose, this being how I do it, so; fret not, the other stuff will not turn into this goop, but for now; courage. **

**It has come to my attention, that...that...Stop sleeping! Anyway, it has come to my attention that among all the YURI stories I've written over the years, never have I ever written a...WAKE UP! You're all falling asleep on me...anyway, I've never written a true hetero story. Never! **

**So, uh...I'm gonna do that...I'm gonna do...that. Alright well what I likes is...uh-You know what, it's time we consulted the magical tell-all of story making decisions...the dart board with pictures on it.**

**Alright I shall now perform this blindfolded, with no prior experience, while my lovely assistant holds the board...[twak-twak]-Did I hit anything-oh God, Oh Jeanine, Oh God, oh-oh shes bleeding, shes bleeding, yup; shes in shock...You fuck it, here's Noah and Eva!**

**Rated M: language, sex...duh!**

**Can someone get a nurse? Can we get a nurse down here please...Hello? Hello? Aw shit, just Review when applicable and-oh God, shes spazing. Oh sure, now we all wake up! **

"**Bookworm vs Beast"**

* * *

Alright while we let Jeanine's wounds heal, I guess it's time to narrate this shit.

Okay, premise...Playa Des Losers...great start...great start...Uh-ha-ha-ha, okay everyone's making fun of Noah cause everyone still thinks he's gay...Hey Rembrandt's! Wake up! I don't pay you to sit there and not animate! I could have this sent overseas, anime this shit! Those Japanese, they don't fuck around! They can do this in half the time...that's better.

"So Noah, what's it like to cornhole a dude?" Courtney asked jokingly

"I'm not gay!" The bookworm said with just a smooch of a tone while he read his book at the juice bar.

"No Court, you got it wrong, he's the one who gets cornholed." Justin added

"Wait-wait, I'm the bitch?" Noah asked angrily, turning around

"Well if we were gay that is how I would see it." Cody reminded him. He approached the bar holding onto Sierra, or was...she holding onto him?

"Hey, you just stole that line from Gay and Silent Bob Strike Back." Noah snarked

"You mean Jay and Silent Bob you cock smoker!" Duncan chuckled.

"What-erg! Now you assholes even got me thinking it!" Noah fumed

"What's to think, you're gay." Izzy shrugged coming up from the pool

"I'm not gay! I'm so straight I once hid in the closet in the apartment of Ms. Fielder-my Sophmore economics teacher-while she dressed after her shower." Noah explained

"Ew."

"That's so gross." Justin looked away

"And creepy." Heather added

"Did you do it to any male teachers?" Tyler asked from elsewhere

"ERG!" Noah was really pissed by now.

"Uh, now he's PMSing." Izzy said in a sing song voice. "Want to barrow one of my tampon No...N-no, what's a fem version of Noah?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Whatever joke you tried to make, you just fucked it right in the ass." Duncan said flatly

"Yeah, like a...dick in Noah's ass!" Geoff yelled salvaging the joke.

"Now, that; was a rebound. Bones." Duncan and Geoff shared a knuckle touch.

"So Noah, you never answered Courtney's question, what's it like to cornhole a dude?" Sierra asked playfully

"Why don't you answer it, you do it to Cody all the time!" the bookworm snarled, the other boy blushed

"Okay, I was curious I let her do it one time." Cody insisted

"Bullshit, our rooms are next to each other and those damn walls are as thin as tissue paper, and by the way, he wears Sierra's clothes for effect!" Noah shouted, slamming his book to the ground. "Fuck you guys, I'm outta here!" Noah stomped away, while Izzy sat by a nearby lawn chair, pondering

"Huh, I wonder if there's a masculine version to Izzy...Ivan-no, Is-no, ugh, this is gonna kill me-can I get a pad and pen over here?" A paintbrush appeared, drawing those items in her hand "Thanks!" she got to work.

"Anyway." Geoff said clearing the awkward...and then replacing it with new awkward "Dude you crossdress?" he looked at Cody

Noah stomped away angrily, to the hottub, where for whatever reason, Owen and Gwen were enjoying a relaxing soak.

"Have room?" Noah asked

"Plenty Noah, hop in!" Owen insisted

"Thanks." he stepped in, and sat back, feeling some kind of relaxed. "Ah, that's more like it."

"So, I have a question?" Gwen asked

"If it's a gay question I'll drown you." Noah said flatly

"Actually it's a straight question-"

"I am a virgin." Noah stated

"How did you-"

"What else were you gonna ask?" Noah asked as if to say 'Get real'

"O-kay. Well it's weird Owen and I just started talking about our first times." Gwen swooned a little

"Yeah, Izzy really knows how to please a guy." Owen said pleased

"I figured as much, what about you?" Noh asked Gwen

"Well, his name was Todd, we were 16, and as the song foes, it felt so right-"

"Fascinating-you bored me-why can't you be abrupt and forward like the big guy over here?" Noah asked

"Anyway." Gwen gritted her teeth "It was a good day...don't tell anyone, but we went ass to mouth." she whispered the last part

"There was another girl wasn't there?" Owen asked

"...Yes." Gwen said ashamed

"She did you while he watched didn't she?" Noah followed

"...Also yes." Gwen hung her head "Oh but it's till better than you." she pointed to Noah "At least I didn't make out with someone of the same gender on international TV! AND, I'm not a virgin."

"Oh, shes gotcha there bud." Owen agreed

"Erg, ya know what, that tears it, from this semen, piss, and alcohol stained hottub I promise you tolerated acquaintances of this horrible and contrive reality show, I; Noah Channing, will in fact fuck the next woman I see!" Noah looked to his left, and Eva exited the main mansion, in her dark blue bikini. "Of course." he did a face palm

"What's to complain, get passed the face, and Eva's hot!" Owen reminded him "Big boobs, tight butt, athletic bod, shes yours bro!"

"Yeah, plus; I think she likes you anyway." Gwen reminded him

"Oi." he did another face palm. "Well, I'm off to deflower the beast...if I die...You all stay away from my funeral." Noah began to walk away "Fuck me!"

. . .

"You ever do anyone else besides that girl?" Owen asked

"Yeah, Trent and Duncan." Gwen said matter-of-factly

"...You...ever go back to the girl?" Owen asked

"...Fuck you." Gwen crossed her arms

Noah approached Eva, his heart pounded, his face started to sweat, and to make matters more funny, he started to talk to himself as the two drifted closer and closer to each other, as if God put a magnet between them.

"_Okay Noah, you can do this; just casually ask Eva to...erg-how do you just say 'hey, you wanna fuck? I mean, who does that?" _suddenly, he was right in front of her

"What's good bookworm?" Eva asked in her usual tough tone of voice

"Uh...you wanna fuck?" Noah shrugged bluntly

"...Um...now-uh, gosh." Eva rubbed the back of her head "Okay."

"Alright I unders-WHAT?" Noah did a doubletake

"Yeah sure, I just crushed a workout, thought I'd swim, but uh...yeah, sex sounds good; I just took my pill-so; yeah let's do it, no pun intended." she chuckled a little "Locker room?"

"Yeah-that place." Noah said almost in a trance, still not believing it worked.

Eva had grabbed his trance-like body, and pulled him into the locker room, making sure to lock every possible entrance. She left Noah, still trance-like in the middle of the room while she did it. She quickly undressed, leaving Noah with an appearance of being brain dead.

"Okay Noah." she clasped her hands together "Contrary to what you might believe, I am very gentle."

He was still mesmerized

"Yo! Earth to bookworm!"

"Huh, wha? Oh yeah, sex; that stuff...the old penis insertion into opposite sexes openings, ha-ha." Noah couldn't believe he said that.

"Yeah, that's the general goal." Eva nodded "Speaking of penis." she noticed the bulge in Noah's Panama Jack Swim trunks. She knelt beneath him. "Let's have a look at that." she pulled his pants down.

His tanned member, shaved; flopped out, erect, maybe 8 inches. Eva licked her lips, she was impressed.

"I'm impressed." she rubbed him a little "Time to see if this beast has what it takes."

"This the part where nice lady makes with the job of blowing?" Noah said like a dummy, he was totally smitten.

"Uh, sure thing Jerry Lewis." Eva playfully chuckled.

Eva swirled his tip with her tongue, sending shivers up the boy's spine, then she slid his sausage into her mouth.

"Ugh!" Noah was entranced yet again.

He watched the beast stuff his entire member inside her throat, in and out, in and out. Getting it all nice, moist and lubed up just right. She would occasionally jerk him to take a breather. All Noah could do was just to stand there and enjoy. And enjoy he did

"Ugh-God, reading can eat shit! This...this great!" he yelled, not really controlling his volume

"Well I'm glad you like it, but I'm gonna do way more than just suck your dick little boy." Eva winked and then started to suck yet again, going deep, and even grabbing onto his balls for more pleasure.

"Ah-Eva, you're so...oh-yes." Noah said happily.

He looked down, and saw that Eva had his cocked all the way into her mouth, her chin, was literally cluster-fucked with Noah's junk. Noah started to sweat, he enjoyed the tingly and moist sensation, but couldn't believe Eva could stick it all the way in. Screw you that's what she said Guy! Anyway Eva finally released from his mouth

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Noah sighed.

"Wow...I knew I could do it." Eva stood up. The two embraced for an awesome kiss.

A kiss for the ages. I guess even nerds are good at something besides Star Trek and quadratic formulas. Their tongues swirled around one another, dancing like Dancing with the Stars, only better, and easier to watch.

"MWAH!" they released.

"You taste your dick?" the beast asked playfully

"If that was a gay joke I really don't give a shit." Noah said hypnotized

"Well, I haven't even made you cum yet, and I know how, sit down." she ordered.

"Like this?" Noah asked, resting up against the bench. His dick fully erect.

"Perfect."

Eva crawled up to his member, and placed her DD breasts betwixt it. Yup, she was gon' titty fuck him, well; he was gon' titty fuck her.

"You're uh...eyes, are so nice." To this day we don't know if he was joking.

"So are yours." she winked, and started to rub her boobs between his Johnson.

"Oh..Oh God, oh." Noah moaned

"Yeah you like this don't you big boy?" the beast asked seductively.

"Big yes I am."

Just goes to show, sex can cause even the brightest to turn into mush heads. Mush heads, now that's retarded, I'm a Com major and I can't even find better words? I do suck.

Anyway, Eva consistently made good use of her excellent titties, turning Noah's member into a ticking time bomb, or better still a nuclear missile ready to launch-BUT wait, there's more, perhaps it was an oil Derek ready to be tapped. That's a good one, well it was about to be tapped cause Noah began to feel a slight twitch as his dick almost disappeared into Eva's breasts.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna c-c-cum!" Noah yelled

"Great." Eva licked her lips.

Noah exploded, and all his XY gravy sprang right onto Eva's face-everyone says is so ugly, with most of his spunk landing in her mouth. Eva licked up what she could, and swallowed the rest. Noah could not have been more turned on.

"Ah, that was good." Eva said seductively

"You, with semen drink and do." he stuttered

"You should do stand-up, you'd do a helluva Jerry Lewis." Eva joked, wiping her mouth. Noah sat up on the bench. "Alright, let's pass the time with some other oral till your hard again. I still gots two more holes I want you to explore." she rubbed his cheek

"Doi." he said for lack of a better word to say. She caressed his skinny chest.

"Four pack...not bad, wanna feel my six?" she asked

"I'd be insulted if I didn't." Noah smiled, running his fingers along Eva's stomach. "But what I really want is to fell these." he winked, massaging Eva's beautiful breasts. While he flicked her tits.

"Ma always said I'd be a big girl." Eva winked "Motor boat me." she whispered

"What's tha-Oh God!" With no other warning, Eva slammed Noah's head between her bosom. Noah ran his tongue along each breast, sucking each tit.

"Atta boy, God you're good at this, maybe there's hope for you after all Noah. Oh God, right there, yeah baby I like that."

Noah kept switching back between tits, though he favored the left one, he savored the taste of Eva, little did he know of the taste he would more-so enjoy right quick.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Eva backed off, giving Noah a near unobstructed view of her shaved and tighter than tight puss. "You starring at my thighs or my kitty big boy? Either way, they're both awesome."

"If this is what heaven is, Earth can do, what you just recently did to my doink." Noah said bluntly.

"Well stop thinking and start licking, you owe me." Eva laid down.

"Yes sir."

Noah quickly crawled up to her and started to lick her cooch. He got her clitty nice and moist before moving onto the other parts I forgot to remember to pay attention to during sex ed. Eva would admit, Noah did quite well, he got her very-very-VERY moist, making the beastly girl blush a pretty shade of red.

"Oh...God, you're so...ah-baby yes, oh I like that."

Noah felt his schlong become more erect with each passing second, and eventually-though a bit reluctant, he released from his new girlfriend's snatch.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked

"Your lube is done, time to jack up the tires." Noah said, trying to be all sexy, relating it to cars and such.

"I love you so much right now, lemme show you my fav position, lay down." Eva said passionately.

Cody complied, his member facing straight up. Eva began to straddle him, her front facing him, Noah couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched his dick get consumed by her pussy lips, she finally sat down

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed so pleasurably that...well you're gonna have to make up your own damn metaphor on this one. "Oh, this is what it feels like!"

"Moist huh?" Eva asked, she bounced on him a little, Noah was so enthralled, he was limp.

"Yo McLovin, I ain't doing all the work." she snarked "Come on, show some manly pride or whatever the fuck it is, thrust, and I bounce."

"Okay." Noah began to thrust his lower body upward.

And Eva so rightfully complied with the bouncing. It didn't take long for both parties to feel that exuberant force of pleasure they both so longed for. Noah's thrusts became more and more forceful while Eva's bouncing became more and more...bouncy-It's 2 in the fucking morning gimme a damn break!

"Ugh-ugh-ugh-ugh." Noah groaned

"Ugh-yes-yes-yes-oh fuck me Noah!" Eva moaned like the girl that should be inside of her somewhere "Oh yes-Oh God-fuck me-fuck-me!"

"Yes-yes-YES!" Noah yelled triumphantly, now suddenly realizing he was a virgin no more...and a straight one at that to add to the list of the days bonuses. Sex, and people will stop making jokes, it's been a good day for him, and not over yet.

"Oh-oh-oh Eva-ah!" somehow his wandering hands found themselves clasped to Eva's bouncy behind

"Oh you dirty little bastard, squeeze my hot little ass." Eva said happily with her teeth gritted "You dirty little beast you!" she ran her fingers down his chest.

"You're the beast baby." Cr-ipes, when did the Fonz get here? "Eh!" Fuck you.

Somehow though, Eva was feeling a tad twitchy herself, like somewhere, she was ready to burst, so forceful was it, she fell over.

"You okay?" Noah asked a little startled

"Hmmmm-yeah, just don't stop."

"Okay." Noah shrugged, and continued in a spooning position. "Oh, this feels good too."

"I know, I love it." Eva swooned.

While spooning, Eva's urge was about ready to reach acme, thus, Noah felt an extra moist, and extra warm sensation filling around his baby drill, Eva had came, Noah was surprised to see the floor, her kitten, and his little Noah, covered in girlie cum.

"Did you...d-did I?"

"You my friend just did the one thing many guys dream can happen, you made a woman cum, the biggest challenge of them all." Ain't that the truth.

Noah had pulled out, and the two started to make with the passionate kissing, but the fun wasn't quite over yet. Eva stroked his cheek some more.

"Now it's time for something I'm sure you've done before."

"K, now I know that was a gay joke." Noah sighed

"Well first, you gotta lube my honey hole up." Eva got on all fours, poking her near flawless, and well toned tushy outwards, cheeks a-spread.

"Ass to mouth?" Noah asked in disbelief

"Lick it up big boy."

As much as Noah resented this, I don't give a shit, I'm writing it, suck it up, and rim her good! Good job. Noah got behind her and reluctantly gave Eva a rim job she won't soon forget, while massaging her puss for more pleasure.

"You salty dog, you...you are good are this-oh baby." Eva swooned licking her lips. "I swear we are so doing this again if you do it right, I love having my asshole reamed, let's see how good you stack up Noah." she said seductively.

"Okay, your poop chute is as lubed as I want to lube it." Noah said awkwardly.

"Pound me big boy." Eva nodded.

Noah did some foreplay by rubbing his dick between her ass-crack, trying to get it as erect as humanly possible. When he was ready he put the tip against her sphincter, and with one last deep breath, he tok the deep plunge into her cave, promoting two-

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH FUCK!" I'll leave it up to you as to whom said which.

"Oh Eva, I've-oh my God." Noah yelled triumphantly, thrusting his schlong into his girl's tushy.

"That's it big boy, work my ass, fuck me good! Fuck me I'm a bad girl!" Now in sex over drive that's exactly what Noah wanted to hear, he began to spank her ass

"Are you a bad girl-[slap]-huh, are ya-[slap-slap]-huh? You like getting your hot little ass spanked while I fuck it-[slap]huh?"

"Oh yeah I love it, spank me harder! Do it!" she yelled

"Oh you like this baby-[slap-slap-slap-slap]-you like the innocent bookworm tearing you up like a motherfucker! [slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]"

"Oh baby yes!"

With her ass cheeks now red, Eva got up on her knees, Noah not changing the speed of his thrusts at all, they were now crotch to butt, with Noah sniffing away at Eva's sweaty, wet head. Enjoying a nice whiff while he continued to plow her ass like a farmer in the spring.

"God you smell good, and you have such a tight butt." Noah whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad you wanted to do this you hunky sexy man beast you." Eva moaned "Oh baby this is so dirty I love it."

"I love you." Noah moaned

"I love you too." she managed to twist her head so they could share a kiss.

Now as that happened Noah continued the ass pounding when the alarms went off in his head, either an earthquake was about to hit Muskoka, or his dick was ready to explode like Wakko on that one Animaniacs short none of you remember. He felt the twinge, and so did Eva, she knew what was coming, and yes sir, a pun was most definitely intended

"You wanna cum don't you?" she asked lustfully

"I can pull out-"

"Do it and I'll snap your neck, I want your juice all over my shit!" she yelled

"Okay." he said nervously "Cause I-I-I!" he thrust deep into her, ass to crotch, that's when "OH GODDDDDDDDDDD!"

"OH YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Noah shot his cream filling into Eva's butt, filling her rectum with each contraction of his dick, there was no better feeling of pleasure between the two as Noah filled up the beasts honey hole.

"Uggggggggh!" finally, Noah pulled out, and the two collapsed on one another.

They spent the next few minutes talking as Eva let the last bit of spunk leak from her booty.

You know you're the first guy I ever did id with." she cuddled closer to him

"How many girls?" Noah asked casually

"Something like four...teen."

"You on the receiving end a lot I imagine?" Noah asked

"Let's just say I have a very big dominance complex." she went in for a kiss. "But I'm glad I have you now."

"So am I." Noah smiled

"Well come on, let's go shower up, maybe I'll give you another crack at my crack again." they stood up, and she pulled him along to she showers

"Shweet."

The water turned on, and Eva deliberately stretched downward, spreading her butt out wide, giving the bookworm the perfect opportunity to rub his member between her still rosy red cheeks again. All in all, today was a good day for both

Meanwhile...

"Iristo-no...Izran...no...Izekiel-God no." Izzy was still deep in thought.

**The End...?**

**Thank you for the courage, remember, Review when applicable. **

**Also LGBT, this story seemingly to be one long gay joke was not to make fun of anyone, i respect all those who read, and don't complain...thank you  
**

**And if anyone does want me to continue with this, cause it looks like I could, let me know, and ask for more Yuri challenges, but if you do, be more specific...**

**And don't worry about Jeanine, I'm sure shes...eh-she'll be fine eventually **

**Remember, courage. **


End file.
